The Final Battle
by tashamiller2k
Summary: A sequal of sorts to my fic 'Looks can be decieving' - The gang have to deal with Voldermorts uprising - contains SLASH
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** The Final Battle  
**Author:** Tasha Miller  
**E-mail: **tashamiller2k@angelfire.com  
**Rating:** PG to PG13 I guess, if your lucky it might get higher, but unlikely  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. All these belong to J.K Rowling all I own is my twisted little plot.  
**Spoilers: **Everything and nothing... I've read all the books and might make reference to tings and might not.  
**Summary: **Harry and his friends deal with teen issues and Voldermort  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Ginny Draco/Harry Ron / to be decided  
**Archive:** If you want it you got it, just be kind and tell me where it's going  
**Authors notes:** Harry and Hermione's 7th year  
This is the sequal to my previous fic - looks can be decieving - you might want to read it first -   


Harry looked up at the burrow as he stepped out of Mr Granger's car. He turned to look at Hermione and her father who was pulling the luggage out, Harry walked over to help them.   
"I'll take her," He said as Mr Granger looked at Hedwig locked in her cage.   
He smiled at Harry "Ok you two, have a good summer, behave yourselves. Don't forget to write Hermione"  
"I won't Dad" Hermione replied, kissing her dad on the cheek before grabbing her bags and heading towards the burrow with Harry. They walked up towards the lopsided house both slightly worried about how their arrival would be taken. Ron still hated them with a vengeance and was known to be violent. The response they got was nothing like they expected. Ron raced over the lawns and bowled over Harry with a huge hug "I'm so sorry Harry!" He sobbed into the boy who lived shoulder "I wish I could take it all back" Harry and Hermione both shared confused looks as Ron continued to weep and sniff, his arms still firmly wrapped around Harry.   
"He's been like that for about two days now, all he does is cry and apologise" The youngest Weasley had arrived on the front lawn. Ginny walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss.  
"What happened to him? Harry asked as he tried to pry the boy off him  
"Don't know, he's been a right bastard all holidays and the other day he wakes up and won't stop crying, he cries to bloody much to stop and tell us what happened" Ginny took a breath and looked at her brother "frankly, I preferred him as a right bastard, this is just ... unsettling"  


Hermione sat at the kitchen table blushing furiously as Mrs Weasley commented on how she was please at least one of her children had the good sense to fall in love with Hermione "I was hoping Ginny would settle down with a nice man and have a family, but I'm still so very pleased you too are together. You're a wonderful girl Hermione and the two of you deserve nothing better" Mrs Weasley rambled on as she piled mash potatoes onto Hermiones plate. Ginny was busy trying to sink into her chair and disappear; she shot a glare at Fred and George who were snickering. She was glad her mother was accepting, but she really didn't need to talk about it so much. Now she understood why Bill and Charlie never brought dates home.  
"When are Bill and Charlie coming?" Fred suddenly asked, Mrs Weasley turned her attention from the two young girls to her son "Tomorrow, Bill in the morning, Charlie in the afternoon"  
"Bill and Charlie are coming?" Harry asked, he quite liked the oldest Weasley   
"Yes, just for a little visit, Charlie won't be staying long though"  
Hermione smiled at Ginny and slipped her hand into the other girls as they ate their dinner.  
"He has some new dragons hatching any day now and wants to get back in time for them"  


Hermione climbed into her girlfriends bed and cuddled up against the younger girl  
"You think Harry will be ok sharing Percy's room?" Hermione asked  
"Sure, it'll be better than staying with Ron" Ginny replied  
"You still have no idea what's wrong with him?" Hermione asked as she snuggled closer  
"Not a clue, whenever he stops crying long enough for us to ask he just start blubbering again"  
"Something must have happened, why else would he go from arrogant prick to blubbering idiot overnight"  
"We don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out eventually" Ginny placed a quick kiss on Hermione's lips "Goodnight 'Mione"  
"Goodnight Ginny"  



	2. two

Chapter 2 

Hermione woke slowly, her arms still wrapped around Ginny who was deeply asleep. Hermione blinked a few times as her brain kicked into gear and she remembered she was at the burrow. Hermione sighed and brushed her fingers through Ginny's hair, she recalled the letter Dumbledoore had sent her. He wanted her at the burrow around wizards. The arrangements had already been made, Hermione desperate to see her girlfriend, still she didn't like the implications of Dumbledores letter. Something bad was coming.   
"Morning 'Moine" Ginny mumbled as she awoke  
"Morning Ginny" Hermione replied giving the red head a quick kiss.  
"What's the time?" Ginny asked staring at her window, which was letting in copious amounts of sunlight  
"Dunno, probably a bit late" Hermione replied, "We don't need to get up though" Hermione said tightening her grip around Ginny.   
Ginny giggled lightly "Sorry 'Mione but I do, natures calling" Ginny then removed herself from Hermiones embrace and went to the bathroom. Hermione lay back and stared at the ceiling. Everything was quiet she realised. She frowned. The burrow was rarely quiet. There was a sudden crash and Hermione smiled a little. She could faintly hear someone growling at someone else. Suddenly Ginny reappeared and climbed back into bed. "Mums not feeling well so we have to be quiet" Ginny whispered  
"That explains the quiet" Hermione replied, Ginny smiled and snuggled against the brunette.  
"It's nice for once, especially since the house is full"  
"It's strange, this house been quiet"  
"Yea, but if anyone makes a peep mum will go psycho"  
Hermione smiled and snuggled into Ginny.  


Harry sat out on the lawn in the sunlight, Ron was running around after gnomes with Fred and George and Percy was sitting in a lawn chair reading a magazine that looked very intellectual. Harry lay back on the grass and enjoyed the sunshine. There was a sudden pop and Bill Weasley appeared right above Harry.  
"Oh, hello Harry, sorry about that," Bill said.  
"It's ok," Harry replied, sitting up.  
"How are things?" Bill asked as he waved at his brothers still chasing gnomes.  
"Good I suppose" Harry replied  
"Mum's sick in bed so don't you make any noise" Percy said from behind is book.  
Bill smiled "I might just nip and say a quiet hello" he said before disappearing inside.  
Harry looked over at Percy. "Good book?" He asked  
He only got a muffled response.  
"Hey Harry!" Fred and George cam jogging across the garden "Want to join us at a game of quidditch?"  
"Of course!" Harry replied eagerly  
"Great! Where did Bill go?" George looked around the garden  
"He went to say hi to your mum"  
"Ok, well we'll wait for him," Fred looked over at Ron "Hey Ron! Go get the quidditch stuff will you?!" He yelled. Ron nodded and rushed off. "He's been a miserable git lately, but at least now he's doing what we ask."  
"Does anybody have any idea what happened to him?" Harry asked  
"Not a clue," Fred replied  
"He just woke up like that," George added  


By the time Ginny and Hermione had gotten up it was lunchtime. Charlie had just arrived and Mrs Weasley was feeling better so the entire Weasley family, plus Harry and Hermione, sat down for lunch. Mrs Weasley was discussing the new books she would get for them tomorrow with Hermione when a large majestic barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Harry's food before disappearing again. Harry grinned and tucked the letter away. "Secret letter eh Harry?" Bill asked  
Harry blushed "Yea"  
"Who's it from? Your girlfriend?" Charlie added  
Hermione exchanged a smirk with Harry who was shaking his head.  
"It was a very nice owl" Mrs Weasley commented as she piled more food onto Ron's plate.  
Conversation quickly moved onto other topics, and at the next opportunity Harry quietly slipped off to read his letter.  


_ Dear Harry  
I've been missing you terribly all holidays and can't wait to see you when school starts. My dad's been acting like a real bastard all holidays, trying to get me all involved in family history and practicing magic. I'd much rather be left alone to think about you.  
But it has me worried Harry ... something's coming and dad's preparing.   
Hope you're well.  
D  
_

Harry smiled; he was so pleased to have finally gotten a letter from his boyfriend. Of course he now had other things to worry about. Lucius was preparing for something, quite probably the dark lord was on the rise again and Harry's next year at Hogwarts was sure to be an eventful one. 


	3. three

Chapter 3 

Hermione was laying the grass, Ginny's head resting against her stomach. Both girls were staring at the clouds, just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly a small speck appeared in the sky and began to get closer and closer. It was one of the Hogwarts owls. Hermione sat up and grinned.   
"Letters from Hogwarts" Hermione said in a tone of awe. Ginny smiled  
"Do you think you got head girl?" She asked  
"I hope so" Hermione replied nervously  
"Who else are they going to pick?" Harry asked as he stood over the girls "Millicent Bulstrode?"  
Ginny chuckled, Hermione frowned slightly "It's not as guaranteed as you may think" Hermione huffed.  
The owl was now far more a speck and was swooping down on the three friends, dropping four letters with the typical green writing on the front of each. Harry and Ginny ripped theirs open quickly, Hermione eyed hers cautiously, Ron's letter lay on the soft grass, practically forgotten by the others.  
Ginny looked up having finished scanning her book list "Aren't you going to open it?" She asked  
"I'm scared" Hermione whispered, "What if I didn't get it?"   
Harry snorted. Ginny smiled softly "You're insecurity is very cute 'Mione but we're getting impatient"  
Hermione sighed and carefully opened the letter, a badge fell out and Hermione grinned, she placed the letter aside and stared at the badge. "I got it" She was grinning from ear to ear. Ginny squealed and wrapped her arms around Hermione and placed kisses on her cheek. Harry smiled and kept his 'I told you so' to himself.  


Ron looked up when his mother came into his room. "Hogwarts letters are here, as expected, we'll be going out tomorrow so make sure you know what you need"  
"Yes mother" Ron said, accepting his letter from his mother.  
"Good" She glanced around his room. It was tidy; he was been quiet, sitting in his room. She had nothing to scold him for, it was an eerie feeling. She quietly excused herself from the room.  


Draco whimpered quietly.  
"Oh stop your snivelling" Lucius growled, "This won't hurt much"  
Draco tried to stop, but he was scared, scared shitless. He felt like he would piss himself or something, he was focusing all his energy to at least save himself that dignity.  
It happened, Draco screamed, pain seared up his arm and all over his body, it slowly subsided to a dull throb around the mark his father had just left on his skin.  
"Oh shut up Draco, you're a Malfoy, show a little more dignity, there's a battle coming and it's time to show your allegiance"  
Lucius then left Draco alone, rubbing his arm, tears dripping down his cheeks.   
There was a sudden tapping at his window, Draco raised his head and wiped away his tears. A Hogwarts owl was tapping at the windowpane. Draco opened the window and the bird dropped his letter on his bed. Draco opened it up to find a shiny badge falls out. Head Boy. A smile crept across his face - he was head boy. The smile faded slightly as the burning on his skin reminded him of its presence.  



	4. four

Chapter 4 

Harry gazed around Diagon Ally smiling as Mrs Weasley bustled along muttering about books and money, she turned and looked at the children. "Why don't you go get yourselves and ice-cream or something, I'm sure Ron and I can manage," Mrs Weasley said, enlisting the help of her son.  
"Thanks mum" Ginny smiled and turned towards the direction of Fred and Georges joke shop.  
Harry and Hermione followed her. "Something's coming" Harry said quietly once they had moved away from Mrs Weasley  
Hermione looked at him, Ginny slowed down and quirked an eyebrow  
"Lucius is preparing for something" Harry explained, "Something is coming"  
Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny "I think Dumbledore knows something's brewing."  
"It has for ages, ever since Harry started Hogwarts" Ginny said softly  
Harry looked at her "How do you know?" He asked  
"You are the boy who lived Harry. Ever since you started Hogwarts, ever since you became a Wizard, it's been brewing. The Final Battle"  
"With Voldermort" Harry concluded in hushed tones.  
"Now?" Hermione asked   
"Soon." Harry replied, "He must be strong enough now"  
Hermione glanced around the streets, Wizards rushing around, with the new sense of impending doom a day buying dung bombs and other jokes from the twins didn't seem quite as fun anymore.

"Good work Draco" Lucius beamed at his son  
"I'm going to be in complete control at that school" Draco grinned at his father  
"I'm glad that prat Dumbledoore had the sense to give the position to you and not Potter"  
"It's a position of power father, something a noble, pureblood Malfoy deserves"  
Lucius smiled at his son "Yes, pity the school doesn't see pureblood as important as the rest of us" Lucius scowled.  
"It's a disgrace father" Draco felt like a parrot or something, but he knew doing what his father wanted was better, at least until he left for Hogwarts.  
"Now Draco it's going to be an important year this year. I expect you'll do well on all your tests and such" Lucius smiled at his son "I'm expecting some very good marks from you"  
"Of course father"  
"Now I have some business to attend to" Lucius turned and left.  
"Bye" Draco said to Lucius' retreating form

Hermione looked around at the assortments of jokes the Weasley twins stocked in their store.  
"Oh lets get some of these" Ginny said to Harry, pointing out some small round shaped objects. Hermione sighed.  
"You two, I don't want you causing trouble this year, I'm head girl and don't need you bothering me"  
"Come on Hermione, I'm sure you'd enjoy and opportunity to punish me" Ginny gave her a suggestive wink. Harry sniggered. Hermione just scowled at the two of them "Just, don't get up to much mischief"  
Harry smiled "Don't worry Hermione, it's just a little fun" his tone sombred a little "We all need it"  
Hermione glanced around the shop again "We should probably go soon"  
Harry and Ginny headed over to the counter to pay for their items. Hermione waited for them at the door when she noticed Lucius Malfoy hurrying down the street, she glanced at Harry and Ginny who were giggling with Fred at the till. Hermione slipped out of the shop and followed Lucius until he entered a rather non-descript door in a dingy side alley. Hermione frowned, wondering what on earth what sort of places were even around this area, she then quickly turned and headed back to the joke shop, she re-entered to find Harry and Ginny sill at the counter, Fred now cleaning up the remains of a slime bomb. Harry looked up and spotted Hermione and smiled sheepishly as he had Ginny walked over to meet her. As the trio left the shop Hermione filled them in as to what she saw.  
"So Lucius is creeping around back allies, doesn't seem to out of character for the slime ball" Harry commented.  
"Still, I wonder what's behind that door" Hermione said.  
"Let's go find out then, which way is it?" Ginny piped up  
"Don't be silly, it could be dangerous" Hermione scolded  
"Then don't complain that you don't know" Ginny pointed out, poking out her tongue  
"Hey don't poke that thing at me, unless you plan to you use it" Hermione retorted  
"Oh I intend to use it" Ginny winked at her girlfriend who blushed furiously  
"You two are so cute it's nauseating" Harry deadpanned as they wandered along.  
"'Arry!" There came a cry, as Harry turned around her saw the large form of Hagrid moving through the crowd to meet them.  
"Hello Hagrid" Harry greeted him  
"You three here to get school supplies?" Hagrid asked  
"Yes" Ginny replied  
"You don't seem to be carrying much"  
"Mrs Weasley is doing the shopping" Hermione informed him  
"Not calling her mum yet 'Mione?" Hagrid laughed heartily at his own joke, "Come on, why don't we all go to the leaky cauldron and you can tell all about your summers." Hagrid led the three of them off to the tavern, ending all debates over following Lucius, and the use of tongues.  



	5. Five

Sorry about some of the formatting, I find I can never get things to look how I want on 

Chapter 5  
  
As Harry drained the last of his butterbeer Mrs Weasley bustled into the tavern with Ron in tow carrying school things, "Are there you all are" She greeted him "Hello Hagrid"  
  
"'Ello Molly" Hagrid said with a smile  
  
"Alright kids here are your things" She passed around packages, Harry frowned at the weight of his books and glanced over at Hermione who naturally was beaming and already trying to read the book that sat on top of her pile. "Now come on we better be getting back to the burrow" They nodded and waved goodbye to Hagrid then followed Mrs Weasley to the fireplace.   
  
"Have a good day Ron?" Harry asked conversationally as he waited his turn.  
  
Ron whimpered a little in response. "Ronald had a bit of a shock today, we ran into Mr Malfoy who gave him quite a scare" Mrs Weasley said before prodding Ron toward the fireplace, Harry was about to ask what happened but he was been handed his floo powder and was soon stepping into the fireplace.

There was still enough sunlight left in the day to enjoy afternoon tea out on the lawn. Mrs Weasley made some fresh lemonade and encouraged everyone to sit around and eat some cakes and enjoy a drink before the eldest boys would apperate home. Hermione was already reading the school books Mrs Weasley had purchased as she sipped on her lemonade. Harry was chatting away with bill about quiditch. Ron was sitting on the grass looking forlornly into his drink. Ginny was idly playing with Hermione's hair and pretending to read a book on charms, every so often she interjected into Harry and Bills conversation.  
  
Charlie chugged down the last of his lemonade and stood up "Thanks Ma" He said, giving Mrs Weasley a kiss on the cheek "But it's about time I be off" Mrs Weasley smiled and made him promise to owl before he disappeared with a pop, then Bill too stood up and made his exit, leaving the rest of the family sitting on the lawn in the diminishing daylight, Mrs Weasley went about clearing away the dishes and headed off to start preparing the dinner. Hermione looked up from her book and over at Harry "Back to Hogwarts tomorrow" She said smiling at the dark haired boy  
  
"You get to see Draco tomorrow" Ginny added in a singsong voice.  
  
Harry coloured slightly "Yes well, we're all looking forward to it aren't we?" He looked at Ginny "After all the head girl gets a private room doesn't she?"

Hermione looked around platform 9 and ¾ at the bustle of students preparing to get onto the train. She felt an air of superiority as her head girl badge gleamed from its position pinned to her robes. She noticed Draco weaving through the crowd, he glanced over at Hermione, scratching his arm idly he smiled when he spotted Harry a little way off, but was intercepted by Pansy, who led his towards a group of slytherins who gushed over his shiny new badge. Hermione wandered over to Harry "Draco's head boy, looks like you too will be benefiting from those private rooms" Harry gave her a playful shove.   
  
"Come on Harry we should go find an empty compartment" Hermione dragged Harry onto the train.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked as they found a compartment and settled in  
  
"She's catching up with some friends, she'll come find us" Hermione glanced out the window, glancing around to check who was still outside the train before leaning close to Harry "I've been thinking about Ron" She said quietly "And about Voldermort"  
  
Harry looked at her nervously "You think there might be a connection"  
  
"We know there's some big thing coming; it's quite possible that Voldermort tried to get to you through Ron"  
  
"I spose it's possible, it would explain his odd behaviour, I guess" Harry frowned then glanced up at the door as it slid open.  
  
"Hey Harry" Draco said as he slipped inside "How are you?" He moved and sat down next to Harry, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I'm ok, a bit worried about … things" Harry replied, taking Draco's hand. Draco nodded and squeezed his hand. "Ron's gone daft over the holidays"  
  
"Ron?" Draco asked, glancing at Hermione who nodded confirmation "How did he go daft, he's got a whole heap of ignorant pricks just waiting to jump right back into things this year" He paused and absently scratched at his arm "More So"  
  
"Nobody knows what happened, he's gone all strange, he's quiet and good or blubbering and apologising" Harry explained  
  
"We think it must have something to do with Voldermort" Hermione piped up, noticing Draco shudder at the use of his name. There was a loud whistle indicating that the train was about to head off. "Come on Draco we better do a quick check around the train"  
  
Draco and Hermione left the room and headed out to make sure no-one got left behind. As the train shudder to life the door to the room opened and a Weasley popped their head through, though not the one that Harry was expecting   
  
"Can I sit here?" Ron asked the floor  
  
"Sure Ron" Harry replied, watching as the other boy shuffled into the room and sat opposite the boy who lived. "Ron, can I ask you some questions" Ron started to sniffle, "And could you not cry"  
  
"I'll try" Ron sniffed again then looked up at Harry "I'm sorry, you know"  
  
"I know Ron, I know you're sorry, I'm just not sure why"  
  
"I was a prick, my sister, she's my sister and I rejected her, I let people get hurt, I encouraged people to hurt others." Tears were streaming down his face "I'm as bad as Voldermort wanting to get rid of mudbloods" He was sobbing so much Harry barely heard his last words "He told me so himself." 


	6. six

Chapter Six 

Harry was about to question Ron further when Ginny opened the compartment door, a blonde girl trailing behind her. "Hey Harry." She greeted him, ignoring Ron "Do you mind if Luna hangs out with us?" Harry glanced at the door and wondered when Draco would be getting back "Don't worry, she's cool" Ginny said, answering Harry's silent question. The two girls sat down and glanced at Ron, his cheeks still wet with tears.  
"I'm going to go" Ron said suddenly and quickly exited, Harry jumped up and tried to follow but lost the other boy. Heading back he bumped into Hermione and Draco.  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked "Trying to follow Ron," Harry replied.  
"Why?" "He came and talked to me, told me some things, but he then he left," Harry sighed "I'll explain later." The trio silently returned to their compartment and sat down. Draco glared at Luna, obviously not happy with her presence. Luna just stared vacantly out of the window ignoring Draco's death glares. Harry sat quietly wondering what exactly had happened to Ron, it seemed their suspicions of Voldermorts involvement were correct, he had been in contact with Ron, but what exactly had happened? The compartment stayed quiet for most of the journey to Hogwarts. Ginny had eventually dozed off, her head leaning against Hermione's shoulder. Luna's gaze was still fixed, unmoving from the window. As the train approached the station Hermione nudged Ginny awake, Harry gave Draco a quick kiss before he disappeared to join up with his fellow Slytherians. Hermione, Harry, Luna and Ginny hurried off the train and piled into a coach together for the last leg of the journey to Hogwarts. Harry was still bothered by what Ron had told him. When and why had Ron spoken to Voldermort, it was a chilling thought.  
"Stop looking so glum Harry." Hermione smiled at her friend "Just enjoy the feast tonight and I promise I'll help you look for him later."

Harry sat in the common room. Hermione was dozing in a chair by the fire, it was nearing midnight and Harry had still not seen Ron since dinner. Ron had arrived late and sat as far away from Harry as possible and then disappeared. Hermione had been helping Harry in the attempt to track him down but Ron was remaining elusive. There were footsteps on the stairs and Ginny appeared in the common room.  
"Hey Harry." She said softly, sitting in the chair next to him "No luck?" Harry sighed "No, I'm worried Ginny, I want to know what he was talking about." Ginny looked at Harry "I doubt he would have spoken directly to Voldermort, it seems a little risky even if he is gaining strength." She sighed "I don't think he wants to talk to you anymore, maybe you should just go to bed" Ginny then stood up and went and woke Hermione "Come on babe, you should be in bed" "Going to join me?" Hermione asked sleepily "Of course" Ginny whispered, waving goodnight to Harry as she her Hermione left for bed.  
Harry sat in the common room wondering if it would be best to wait till Ron was read to speak to him when suddenly Ron entered the common room.  
"I'm sorry Harry" he whispered and appeared to be on the verge of tears "It's ok" Harry really wanted to avoid another bout of tears; "Why don't you come sit and tell me what happened" Ron nodded and took a seat. "You said Voldermort spoke to you, what happened?" "It was a dream, but it didn't seem like a dream, I thought it was real. I was brought in front of him in a great hall, death eaters lining each side and he called to me and told me I must join him." Tears had started streaming down Ron's face and he was shaking "He said I was just like him, so much hate, so much anger, he told me I would make a fantastic death eater. I screamed at him 'NO' and then I woke up, I'm sorry Harry I realise how awful and cruel I was to everyone, to Hermione and Ginny, my best friend and my sister and I got so caught up in my hate, it was horrible Harry, I don't want to be like him, I'm not evil" Ron sobbed and Harry awkwardly patted him on the back "It'll be ok Ron, it's ok"

Draco sat scowling at Crabbe and Goyle who were proudly examining one another's dark marks.  
"Let's see yours Draco" Crabbe asked eagerly "Piss Off" Draco growled at them "This isn't some pissing contest, this stuff is serious, and I'm not letting myself get caught with that mark or Dumbledore will be all over me like a rash" It itched, it didn't itch like normal, it felt like an actual piece of evil knawing away at his flesh, slowly eating away at him. Draco wanted to scratch it, wanted to remove it. But he knew it would not come off; he knew he simply could not let it corrupt him. He was better than his father, than his generations of pure blood bigotry. He was better than Crabbe and Goyle, in many ways. He deserved Harry and would be there to help his lover in anyway he could. The dark mark itched and he knew he could use it to help Harry. "I'm going to go see Snape" He announced "Why?" Crabbe asked dumbfounded "None of your bloody business you twat" Draco stormed off, a plan was starting to formulate in his mind and Severus Snape was just the man to help.

Harry sat staring at the canopy above his bed. Ron had finally fallen asleep and his snores drifted across the dorm room to Harry's ears. Harry rolled onto his side and wondered how long it would be until Voldermort summoned him, Harry somehow knew Voldermort would first come to him like he did to Ron, and would most likely ask him to join. There was a strong link between the two Wizards and Harry knew there was darkness, both his own human darkness and Voldermorts evil, inside him. But he was stronger than that, even Ron who had seemed so angry and evil had rejected Voldermort and reverted into a blubbering mess. Deep down Ron was a good person despite his own prejudice. Harry tried to look deep inside him for some bright light, but it seemed there was only swelling lava of black. It depressed him to think of such things so Harry closed his eyes tight and focused on his parents and how he would avenge them when the time came, even if he wasn't good deep down he would not join the man who killed his family.


End file.
